Du rififi dans le conjugo
by Archea
Summary: Qui a dit que les petites disputes étaient l'épice du couple? Sirius et Severus en font l'expérience quotidienne pour leur plus grande plaisir. Drabbles et séries de drabbles dialogués. Slash SB/SS.


**Disclaimer **: Si j'étais Mme Rowling, ils auraient fait la une de l'épilogue avec leur réconciliation posthume.

**Le mot de l'auteure **: Hormis les numéros 3, 8 et 10, ces drabbles ont été postés sur la communauté hp100mots en réponse à différents défis. Ici, ils suivent un semblant d'ordre chronologique. Rating PG-13 pour quelques mots crus.

Dédié à Aida (Dreambeauty sur ce site) qui a entrepris courageusement de les traduire en italien pour la communauté Slash Knockturn Alley.

**Du rififi dans le conjugo**

par Archea

« Bien sûr nous eûmes des orages... »

Jacques Brel, _La Chanson des Vieux Amants_.

**1. Le masque et la plume.**

- Pain... poireaux... carottes... patates... et je t'ai pris la _Gazette_ d'aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Black. Je te mets de côté les « chiens écrasés » ?

- Oh, très spirituel. Non, garde le tout, je démarre mon pot-au-feu.

- Tiens... tu savais, toi, que les éditions Papote sortaient une collection intitulée « Témoignages d'après-guerre » ?

- Hon-hon...

- _Ma vie en rose_ par Dolorès Ombrage... _Trente astuces pour tenir la forme_, par N. Lupin... _Mémoires d'un vieux casse-bonbons_ par Albus Dumbledore... _En toute bonne foi_ par Lucius et Narcissa M. ... _Mon âme mise à nu_ par Barty Croupeton... _L'Espion qui m'aimai__t_ par Sir...

- Flûte, j'ai oublié l'os à moëlle, je reviens...

- _Stupefi_x !

SB - SS

- Te connaissant, je me demande si je dois sortir le champagne ou réviser mes Impardonnables. C'est quoi ce titre, d'abord ? Pourquoi pas _L'Espion que j'aimais _?

- Parce que c'est un livre sur moi, tiens donc !

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche sur la couverture, alors ?

- Voyons, Sev, tu as joué un rôle-clé dans ma vie. Tu as été le premier à tester mes charmes précoces...

- Merlin. Je passe commande à Fleury et Bott sur l'heure.

- Inutile, le manuscrit t'attend bien sagement dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

- Black... si tu as osé...

- On trinque ?

SB - SS

- Black, il faut que je te parle.

- Oui chéri ?

- Commençons par la p. 32 : « ... voyant qu'il me suivait partout de ses grands yeux noirs, telle une muette imploration, je consentis à lui accorder un rendez-vous nocturne. Hélas, une regrettable distraction... » Je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien de ta tentative d'homicide juvénile qu'il s'agit ?

- Homicide, homicide... tout de suite les grands mots...

- Et là, p. 65. « A ces mots d'Albus, n'écoutant que son cœur, il tendit vers moi ses deux mains... »

- Boh, un petit pluriel...

- Black, je vais sévir.

- Mmmm, j'adore quand tu te la joues SM.

SB - SS

- Black, j'ai consulté mon avocat. Si tu ne retires pas ton manuscrit dans les plus brefs délais, je dépose une plainte en diffamation.

- Inutile, j'ai convenu avec Papote de changer tous les noms et de publier le manuscrit sous forme d'autofiction. Ton honneur est sauf.

- Mouais... et je deviens quoi, moi, dans cette histoire ?

- Strictus LeSombre, enseignant de biochimie à l'école Pucedecouenne.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je porte l'affaire devant le Ministère.

- Je te le déconseille fortement. Fudge sort _Un résistant de la première heure_ le mois prochain, devine chez quel éditeur ?

SB - SS

- Sirius... je t'en prie... songe à ma réputation... annule ce contrat !

- Peux pas, j'ai déjà cédé les droits d'adaptation filmique.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

- Pas du tout, la MagicMayer flashe sur le script. Surtout la scène où tu accours square Grimmauld après que Harry m'a vu prisonnier au Ministère et où tu me dis d'une voix passionnée...

- Va te faire foutre, Black.

- Aaaaah non, ça c'est p. 116, quand ce pauvre Moony te rend un poil jaloux...

- Notre cohabitation physique et domiciliaire prend fin à compter de ce jour, j'espère que tu en es conscient !

- C'est toi qui dramatises, là.

SB - SS

- Sev, écoute...

- Nan. Ton foutu bouquin sort lundi à onze heures et mardi j'ai les Poufsoufles en Potions, les filles vont s'agglutiner devant mon bureau pour avoir un autographe, comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil, moi qui croyais que tu avais changé de sentiment, comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert, oh mais je vais publier mon témoignage moi aussi, même que ça s'appellera _Chienne de vie_ et...

- Severus. Il n'y aura ni film, ni bouquin.

- ... ?

- Les éditions Papote n'existent pas, j'ai jeté un charme optique sur la _Gazette_. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- ... !

- Alors lâche ta bouteille... oui, les deux... et écoute-moi.

SB - SS

- Severus, depuis combien de temps vivons-nous ensemble ?

- S... six mois?

- Exact. Sur ces six mois, combien de fois sommes-nous sortis ensemble au sens littéral du terme ?

- ...

- Aucune. Combien de fois m'as-tu désigné en public comme ton compagnon ?

- Au... aucune ?

- Exact. Severus, personne ne niera que nous avons une histoire commune. Et même si elle n'a pas toujours été reluisante, il est temps que nous l'écrivions officiellement. A quatre mains, et sans chercher à la travestir. C'est ce que j'ai voulu te faire comprendre avec cette blague idiote.

- ...

- ...

- Merci, Sirius. Si tu veux bien ranger le whisky, je ressors le champagne.

**2. Marchandage.**

- Je ferai la vaisselle tous les soirs cette semaine.

- J'ai dit non, Black.

- Je te masserai à la tequila au retour de tes cours.

- Inutile d'insister.

- Je me ferai tatouer tes initiales sur la cheville.

- Ridicule.

- Un petit souper romantique en haut de la Tour Eiffel ?

- J'ai le mal des montagnes à cinquante mètres d'altitude.

- Je me laisserai mettre sous Imperius au lit.

- Rien à cir.. hein ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Sous Impérius _et_ Véritasérum, et je me charge d'expliquer à la voisine qui a déchiqueté sa _Gazette_ et déterré ses géraniums pour combattre sa crise de la quarantaine.

**3. Soupçons.**

- _Finite Incantatem._

- La confiance règne. Tu l'ouvres, maintenant ?

- C'est un chaudron...

- Avec de telles facultés d'observation, tu passeras bientôt pour le fils caché d'Alastor.

- ... baveur.

- Hein ? Mais non !

- Péteur ? Ricaneur ? Explosif ? Auto-salissant ? Qui chante « Burn Baby Burn » à pleine voix quand on monte le feu ?

- Non, Severus. Un chaudron tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaudron, que je t'offre parce qu'un pseudo-Moldu a décrété il y a deux mille ans que le 25 décembre serait consacré aux gestes de paix et de bonne volonté. Profites-en, parce que je sens que l'an prochain ce sera deux entrées gratuites pour le monde merveilleux de Sainte-Mangouste !

- ...

- ... !

- Sirius... les mots me manquent...

- Alleluia ! Embrasse-moi, parano.

**4. Cum grano salis.**

- Tu me passes le sel ? Je l'ai oublié en faisant la soupe. Oh, à ce propos j'en ai une bonne à te raconter. Figure-toi que le petit Londubat m'a encore liquéfié un chaudron en renversant son phosphate de sodium sur le braséro, tel père tel fils, hein, dire qu'à son âge j'avais déjà inventé la pimentine, et quand je lui ai demandé s'il comptait faire plombier après ses ASPICs puisqu'il confondait soude et soudure, il m'a regardé de cet air... cet air...

- ... arrogant ?

- ...

- ...

- Tu me passes le sel ? Comme je disais à l'instant, je l'ai sottement oublié en faisant la soupe.

**5. Crise existentielle.**

**Note **: clin d'œil à Julielal et Uathann, résolues à voir un anti-Bocuse dans ce pauvre Sirius.

- Je suis nul.

- Black, franchement...

- Je suis nul, et nul ne le sait mieux que toi.

- Mais bien entendu, je me réveille tous les matins pénétré d'une certitude ontologique inébranlable : Sirius Black est nul.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à rien dans ma foutue vie.

- Disons qu'un cours basique sur la combustion des sucs animaux s'impose, mais...

- Nul.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu as brûlé _un_ poulet...

- Je voulais te faire plaisir !

- C'est l'intention qui compte, corni... corniaud chéri.

- ...

- On ne deviendrait pas gâteux avant l'âge ?

- Encore heureux que j'ai d'autres moyens de te gâter, Sev.

**5. Les petits cadeaux circonviennent l'initié.**

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon Sev ! Je voulais t'écrire un poème mais je ne suis pas très doué pour les rimes en « us », alors je t'offre la célèbre Carte des Maraudeurs revue et corrigée rien que pour toi.

- Corrigée... ?

- Oui, j'ai légèrement modifié le protocole pour ne pas te faire prêter serment de mauvaises intentions. Il te suffira de dire : « Je jure solennellement que je suis l'homme le plus sexy de ma génération en bas résilles ».

- Black !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, partenaire.

- Je prends, mais j'en connais un qui tombera sur un os quand il viendra chercher son câlin du soir.

**6. Répétition.**

- « ... en ce jour solennel, j'octroie ma personne ...

- Non, abruti. Tu n'octroies rien du tout, tu n'es pas la reine d'Angleterre. Recommence.

- « ... je confie ma personne à celui que j'élis pour compagnon... »

- Tu as fini de tout ramener à toi, Black ? « ... que j'accepte pour compagnon, mentor et maître... »

- Hein ? C'est pas dans le rituel, ça !

- Pardon, c'est la version néo-celtique accréditée par le Ministère en 1573.

- Mon œil. Je veux voir le texte.

- « ...car son intelligence est vastement supérieure à la mienne... »

- Je crois qu'on va prolonger ces fiançailles encore un an.

**7. De bouche à oreille.**

- ... Sur quoi, Albus fait son speech en araméen, il me dit « Vous pouvez embrasser le marié », on ranime le premier rang et toute la noce transplane aux Trois Balais où...

- Retour sur image, Black. Albus dit QUOI ?

- Merlin, Sev. Tu n'as jamais assisté à un mariage dans ta vie ?

- Celui de Lucius en 1978, et je n'ai pas souvenir d'un interlude buccal.

- Evidemment, c'était un mariage de convenance !

- Eh bien, il ne me convient pas d'accomplir en public un acte dans lequel Freud voyait un rappel euphémistique du coït...

- Euphémisme, mon cul.

- ... surtout avec un partenaire aussi mal embouché.

SB - SS

- Sur la joue, à l'extrême rigueur.

- Aaaah non. Pas question que je refasse la une de la _Gazette_ avec « Black conclut un mariage blanc ». Déjà qu'Azkaban m'a laissé une réputation d'eunuque...

- Une poignée de main virile ?

- Niet.

- Sirius, sois raisonnable. Le coin de la bouche ?

- La bouche ou rien.

- ... Sans la langue, alors.

- Si tu crois que le public fera la différence...

- Et une seconde trois quarts, montre en main. Je ne tiens pas davantage à faire gloser sur moi.

- Genre «Pas si mauvaise langue, cet homme » ?

- Ferme-la, Black. Oui, dès maintenant.

SB - SS

- Black, ôte-moi ce sourire de ta figure ou tu passeras ta nuit de noces dans le dressing.

- Chut, je crois bien qu'il y a une oreille à rallonge sous le compotier...

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Albus s'adresserait à _moi_ après l'araméen !

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait se faire obéir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Moi non plus, mais je ne me plains pas. Même si le service de presse a eu largement le temps d'immortaliser nos amygdales.

- Oh, Seigneur. Redonne-moi un peu de langue... de mangue, nom de nom !

- Tu vois qu'on y prend goût !

**8. Nom d'un chien.**

**Note**: Gloup existe véritablement, c'est un petit village situé dans Yell, l'une des îles Shetland.

« Cher Harry,

Les îles Shetland sont ravissantes en décembre et, quoi qu'en pense Molly, tout indiquées pour une lune de miel. Nos journées se passent en promenades instructives, où Severus me montre comment dater la roche locale selon les différentes strates géologiques. Le dimanche, nous poussons jusqu'au plus proche village pour écouter un peu de musique protestante. Hier, nous avons eu ainsi le plaisir d'entendre... »

- Hé Sev, c'est quoi qu'on est censés avoir entendu hier ?

- Les cantates de Buxtehude par le chœur paroissial de Gloup.

- Tu charries un peu, là. Mon filleul est un jeune homme candide, pas un crétin fini.

- Tu tiens à ce que je comment ta dernière clause ?

- N'empêche, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de déshonorant à admettre qu'on fait son voyage de noces à Honolulu.

- Parle pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'entendre surnommer « Sevahiné » au prochain conseil de classe.

SB - SS

- Ah ça, mais...

- Quoi encore ? J'ai mal orthographié Buxtehude ?

- Non, c'est ta signature qui est mal orthographiée. Tu t'appelles Sirius Snape, maintenant ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ça faisait partie du pack avec les félicitations du Ministère, la nouvelle feuille d'impôt et les alliances en platine.

- Navré de te détromper, mais si tu avais pris le temps de lire notre contrat prénuptial, tu aurais vu que c'est moi qui deviens Severus Black.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais si tu avais prêté attention au cours de Sortilèges Sixième Année au lieu de reluquer Malefoy, tu saurais qu'on peut jeter un charme optique sur un document officiel. Précaution toujours utile quand on épouse un Machiavel en soutane.

- Black !

- Pardon, Snape.

- Tu vas leur envoyer un démenti vite fait si tu ne veux pas me tromper avec ta main droite pour le restant de tes jours.

- Dans tes rêves. Pour une fois que je peux renier le nom de ma mère, je vais me priver!

- Si tu crois que je vais garder celui de mon père pour tes beaux yeux, tu te fourres le doigt dedans jusqu'à l'omoplate.

- ... On est dans un pétrin sans nom.

SB - SS

- Si tu t'appelles Snape, ton filleul fera une dépression nerveuse.

- Si tu t'appelles Black, tes collègues feront des gorges chaudes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. « Severus Black », voilà un nom empreint d'une noble sobriété. « Sirius Snape », on dirait un comique de cabaret.

- Pas vrai, d'abord. C'est un nom qui a du chien et qui claque joliment sous la glotte. Je l'ai, je le garde, comme disait le gobelin à qui on rendait un gallion de trop.

- Il existe sûrement une tierce option.

- Certes. Marcher sur les pas de feu Voldemort et te chercher un anagramme, par exemple. Severus Tobias Snape, alias Sir Satan B. Vous-Pèse.

- Tu me pèses sur les nerfs, ça oui... Je pourrais demander à porter le nom de ma mère ?

- Si je deviens « Prince, Sirius » de mon état civil, je finirai par passer pour un héros de manga.

- Tu commences à me donner une sérieuse migraine, Bl... Sn... Pr... Sirius.

- Au troisième jour de ta lune de miel ? Petite nature. Allez, revenons au statu quo et clôturons le débat, il est temps d'aller faire un peu de sport en apnée.

- L'hôtel assure des cours de plongée ?

- Qui a dit que l'entraînement se ferait dehors?

**9. En toute modestie.**

- Bon, prems. Hum... j'ai une certaine tendance à me prendre pour le nombril du monde... un fort joli nombril, soit dit en passant.

- Oh, ça va, Black. Soit, j'admets qu'il m'arrive de prendre mes collègues de haut... preuve que j'ai des vues élevées !

- Ouais, on peut dire que tu ne te mouches pas du pied.

- Et c'est reparti avec mon nez. Mais de nous deux, lequel a eu le plus de flair dans sa vie ?

- Grand prétentieux !

- Petit roquet !

- ...

- ...

- Faut qu'on change de conseiller conjugal, Sev. Cette « thérapie de l'humilité consentie », c'est vraiment pas notre truc.

**10. Dilemme.**

**a) Thèse**

- Severus... j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà... je suis raide dingue de toi et la vie conjugale me comble à tous égards... mais...

- Tu voudrais passer du duo au trio.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Black, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je t'ai observé cet après-midi pendant que nous promenions le petit Lupin dans l'Allée de Traverse.

- Oh.

- Je comprends, tu sais. Tu dois te sentir un peu seul quand je pars faire cours toute la journée.

- Alors tu veux bien ?

- Sirius... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

**b) Antithèse**

- Oh, pourquoi ? C'est adorable, ces p'tits museaux !

- Petits, oui. Hélas, les lois naturelles étant ce qu'elles sont, ils finissent un jour ou l'autre par grandir. Et là... ils deviennent intenables.

- Mais non, faut juste savoir les prendre...

- Sans vouloir te choquer, j'en ai observé assez dans ma vie pour affirmer en toute objectivité que c'est sale, bruyant, intellectuellement limité et que ça vous prend un agenda en otage. Surtout au début.

- Mais c'est moi qui m'en occuperais, tout le temps !

- Ce ne serait sain ni pour lui, ni pour toi.

- ...

- Sirius...

- J'ai compris, Severus. N'en parlons plus.

**c) Synthèse**

- Sirius, j'ai réfléchi. Si c'est vraiment quelque chose qui te rendrait heureux... j'accepte.

- Quoi ?!

- Il faudra que je me fasse à l'idée de ne plus t'avoir tout à moi, mais je te promets que nous serons deux pour l'élever. Si ça se trouve, je finirai même par y prendre goût.

- Mais...

- Chut. C'est dit. Tu es content ?

- Mon Sev ! On l'achète maintenant ?

- ... Pardon ?

- La Ménagerie ferme à 18 heures, on a juste le temps de transplaner. Tu préfères un airedale ou un labrador ?

- ...

- Sev ?

- ...

- Bon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as cru ...

- Arrête de te poiler, animal. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

**11. L'heure c'est l'heure.**

- Toi, tu me couves une bronchite.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Black.

- Ou pire, un examen de conscience.

- Jamais rien entendu d'aussi sot.

- Ah, je flaire un début de convalescence. Viens là, beau brun...

- Mmmm. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour un rien.

- C'est cela, oui. Tu enchantes les miroirs pour ne plus te voir en peinture, tu fais le café « parce que c'est tout juste de ma compétence », hier tu t'es noté 3,5 au lit et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

- Non, juste apprendre à vivre avec un retraité. Foutu Ministère, avec sa limite d'âge.

**12. –Jardin d'hiver.**

- Black, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que nous faisons nus sous un philodendron à cinq heures du matin ? A notre âge, on cultive l'eucalyptus plutôt que la feuille de vigne.

- Hé hé. Semblerait-il qu'à cent trois ans, M. le professeur Snape soit resté un homme plein de _sève_.

- Oh Salazar... rassure-moi, les invités étaient déjà partis ?

- Aucune idée. C'est ça qui est bien avec l'Alzheimer, ça remplace avantageusement les Oubliettes. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le jardin d'hiver a besoin d'un sérieux coup de balai.

- Une chance que ton filleul t'ait offert un Cumulus Senior hier soir...

SB - SS

- Tiens, on a les honneurs de la _Gazette_ ! Ecoute ça : « Une célébration touchante s'est déroulée hier square Grimmauld où deux anciens rivaux fêtaient leurs noces d'or dans leur jardin d'hiver, entourés de leurs proches. Comme disait l'un des convives, M. Malefoy, en agitant gaiement sa canne... »

- A cent six ans, elle trouve enfin sa raison d'être.

- « ... c'est un peu comme si on greffait un cactus à un chiendent : on est sûr d'obtenir une espèce durable. ».

- Il veut que j'aille lui briser sa prothèse phallique sur le crâne, l'horticulteur ?

- Chut, vieille branche. Bois ton Nestlé gentiment et laisse-moi poursuivre ma lecture.

SB - SS

- « Albus Dumbledore a loué ces époux exemplaires d'avoir su écouter leur cœur, et non leur caractère de cochon. »

- Toujours prêt à nous casser du sucre sur le dos, celui-là.

- « Le professeur Londubat était venu de Poudlard leur offrir une belle orchidée double. »

- Je l'ai passée au blender pour mon élixir de jouvence.

- « M. Snape luttait visiblement contre l'émotion que lui inspirait ce beau jour. ».

- J'avais envie de bâiller, oui.

- « M. Black, rayonnant, nous a confié en aparté : « Sev est un... » » Les salauds, c'était une communication privée !

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Non, Black, rends-moi mes lunettes ou tu seras privé de potions pendant un mois.

SB - SS

- Reprenons. « ... nous a confié en aparté : « Sev est un vieux chardon, mais il ne manque pas de piquant et il est encore très vert au lit. » Félicitations, Black, tu m'avais caché cette veine lyrique.

- Tu peux parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la jeune Lily sur mes genoux en grommelant qu'il arrivait aux mauvaises herbes de donner de jolies fleurs.

- Elle ressemble tellement à son arrière-grand'mère, cette petite...

- Je sais...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Sev...

- Oui, Sirius ?

- Prêt à re-signer pour cinquante ans avec ton pote âgé ?

- Vingt points à Gryffondor pour une question _enfin_ pertinente.

FIN

Les reviews sont chéries, vénérées, encadrées... et surtout, j'y réponds!


End file.
